Windows embodying sash members which are both vertically slidable and tiltable are extremely well known in the art, as exemplified, for example, by Rodriguez U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,157 dated Sept. 2, 1969; Weidner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,236, dated Mar. 25, 1969; and Woodhams U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,005 dated May 28, 1963.
In windows of this general type, it has been found that the pivotal mounting for the sash members permits them to be swung to an open position to facilitate cleaning and maintenance, as well as permitting maximum entry of air. In windows of this type, it is often desirable to tilt one of the sashes to a partially-open position, since such a position permits some degree of ventilation, but at the same time prevents the undersirable entry of rain, wind or the like. Obviously, if the sashes are slidably open to a small degree, suitable ventilation will be obtained, but rain, wind and the like will be free to enter through the exposed opening. Accordingly, it is quite common when a person is leaving one's home for an extended period of time for that person to tilt one of the sashes to a partially-open position, which position permits some entry of outside air to effect some degree of ventilation within the house, while at the same time effectively blocking undersirable entry of rain, wind or the like should a storm suddenly arise during the person's absence.
In most pivoted sash-type windows, some degree of frictional drag exists during tilting movement of the sashes. For example, the sashes will frequently have resilient weatherstripping along the outer edges of the vertical side stiles, which weatherstripping effects a frictional drag on the sash as it is swung to an open position. This frictional drag is not enough to impede tilting movement of the sashes, but it is sufficient to frictionally maintain the sashes in any desired open position. The problem that arises, however, is that where a pivoted sash is tilted to a partially-open position to permit ventilation but at the same time block undesirable entry of rain, wind or the like, the frictional retention of the window in its partially-tilted position is not strong enough to withstand the forces exerted by excessive rain, wind or the like; whereby, depending upon the direction of the wind, rain or the like, the partially-open window will either be slammed shut, thus closing off all ventilation and perhaps damaging the window by the sudden impact, or else the window will be forced to swing to a completely open position wherein undesirable entry of the rain, wind or the like is no longer blocked. When this happens in an unattended house, severe damage can obviously result.
The present invention overcomes the above problem by providing conveniently accessible means on the sash which may be selectively moved to an operative position to positively lock the sash in a partially-tilted position. The means for effecting this comprise an elongated strap, preferably of flexible metal, pivotally carried by the horizontal stile of the sash that swings to open position. More specifically, when the sash has been swung to its partially-open position, the aforesaid strap may easily be pivoted to its operative position wherein it extends generally perpendicular to the stile on which it is mounted, and then the free end of the strap is provided with means for interengaging a fixed portion of the window construction whereby the partially-open sash is firmly and positively held in its partially-open position. When it is desired to close the sash or swing it further open, the end of the strap is quickly and easily manually disengaged and is then pivoted to its inoperative position wherein it extends longitudinally of the stile on which it is mounted.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.